División
by Kattex
Summary: "Inuyasha ¿recuerdas el accidente de Shippo?" El hanyou movió sus orejas y emitió un leve gruñido "Como olvidarlo" "¿No te parece gracioso ahora?" La sonrisa de su compañera era hermosa, pero el hanyou se quedó serio al tiempo que respondía "No" Y es que esos días habían sido una pesadilla para él. 'Estúpido Shippo', por su culpa Kagome había tenido que lidiar con 3 Inuyashas...
1. Chapter 1

.Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

DIVISIÓN

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha ¿recuerdas el accidente que tuvo Shippo?"

El hanyou movió sus orejas y emitió un leve gruñido al tiempo que abría los ojos

"Como olvidarlo"

"¿No te parece gracioso ahora?"

La sonrisa de su compañera era hermosa, pero el hanyou se quedó serio al tiempo que respondía

"No"

Y es que esos días habían sido una pesadilla para él

Kagome suspiró y se recostó a su lado, mientras él recordaba esos horribles días.

/

Shippo había estado entrenando sus trucos de kitzune, con cada nivel que subía se dejaba ver más emocionado, a él le daba igual, pero luego de oír hablar a Kagome tanto tiempo sobre los logros del pequeño el también comenzó a sentirse orgulloso de él.

Miraba al zorrito seriamente y solo decía 'Buen trabajo Shippo', aun así el kitzune se mostraba más orgulloso y entusiasmado.

"Te mostrare un truco Inuyasha" dijo esa tarde

"¡Keh! No digas tonterías"

"Inuyasha deja que Shippo nos muestre" le reprendía Kagome

"Observa, así como yo puedo hacer copias falsas de mí puedo hacer de otra persona también, según uno de mis compañeros sirve para proteger a los amigos"

Con una enorme sonrisa el kitzune se acercó al hanyou, que impaciente lo observaba con ambas manos en su haori. Shippo arrojó algo que explotó frente a él, cubriendo su sensible nariz de cenizas, le daría su merecido.

"¡Idiota!"

Se froto la nariz ante la sorprendida mirada del zorrito y vio a Kagome mirándole asustada al tiempo que ayudaba a alguien a pararse. Cuando se fijó mejor pudo verse a él mismo en el suelo, como humano.

Un gruñido lo alertó, giro hacia el otro lado, por primera vez se dio cuenta de cómo se veía como youkai, los ojos rojos y los dientes prominentes eran amenazadores.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde los tres se miraron sorprendidos

"!¿Qué hiciste Shippo?!" gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

El zorrito parecía apunto de desmayarse

"Shippo…" la voz angustiada pero serena de Kagome le hizo voltear "Deja a Inuyasha como estaba"

El kitzune palideció y dando un paso atrás mirándolos fijamente a los tres respondió

"Es que… no sé cómo hacerlo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

/

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo al recordar

 _'_ _Estúpido Shippo'_

Bajo la vista viendo a su bella esposa dormida tranquilamente, aún tenía esa suave sonrisa en el rostro así que no podía moverse, dormida en su regazó sería muy fácil despertarla, debía esperar. Pero él no podía dormir no con ese recuerdo cerca, un recuerdo que quería olvidar y Kagome acababa de recordarle, gruñó de nuevo.

/

Bebió un poco de la sopa con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos seguían ahí las insistentes vistas de sus amigos, Miroku lo observaba a él y Sango al hanyou cerca de él.

¿Cómo había terminado así? De estar en su nueva vida tranquila al lado de Kagome a estar atrapado en ese dilema. Kagome se encontraba a su lado, en medio de él y ese estúpido hanyou impostor que aseguraba ser él. Entendía que su parte youkai prefiriera estar afuera pero porque tenía que estar ese tonto cerca de su Kagome, sus celos eran muy grandes, sobre todo porque en la posición en la que se encontraba: como humano, no podía protegerla igual de bien.

Y es que ¿Cómo había terminado en su parte humana?, cuando Shippo hizo aparecer ese humo, el no pudo evitar caerse, y cuando termino de toser se percató de que otro hanyou y un youkai con su apariencia habían aparecido, tardo en darse cuenta de que se había convertido en humano.

¿Cómo ese estúpido zorro pudo hacer algo así? Después de un rato de esconderse detrás de Kagome, explico que probablemente el efecto duraría poco

 _'_ _¿probablemente?'_

Si no fuera por Kagome lo hubiera matado en ese instante. Suspiró resignado mirando de reojo a ese impostor de él, quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, que pudiera relajarse un poco, sin su Kagome siendo considerada con esas copias baratas.

Se tensó un instante, lo que más le preocupaba era esa parte youkai, hasta el momento no había hecho nada peligroso, pero nada le aseguraba que siguiera así, tenía que estar alerta, aunque como humano, quiso gruñir atorándose el sonido en su garganta humana, así no podría protegerla.

...

Sonrió al Inuyasha detrás de ella, su cabello negro y ojos entre azul y gris eran preciosos, este le devolvía una tímida sonrisa levemente sonrojado. Aún en esa noche de luna nueva no había ocurrido ningún cambió, suspiró viendo esos hermosos ojos.

"¡Vamos Kagome!"

El hanyou frente a ella gruñía al tiempo que se veía fijamente a sí mismo. Suspiró resignada, cuanto tiempo seguiría así, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente, desde que su amado Inuyasha se había dividido en tres, desde que se empeñaba en atenderlos a todos, lográndolo solo por instantes, dejándola exhausta.

 _'_ _Te extraño Inuyasha'_

Era un poco irónico pensar así, teniendo a dos Inuyashas custodiándola y a un tercero vigilando de cerca, pero es que al tener a los tres cerca, no podía acercarse demasiado a ninguno, no podía abrazar a ninguno, no podía besar a ninguno pues desencadenaría los celos de los demás.

Suspiró de nuevo, las orejas de su hanyou bailaron y el pelinegro se acercó a mirarla, de nuevo le sonrió, como siempre al tanto de ella, solo que multiplicado por tres. Y es que los tres se comportaban exactamente igual al Inuyasha que ella conocía y amaba, cuidándola, sonrojándose, arrogante y burlón; claro, habían sus diferencias notables: el humano era un poco más reservado, el hanyou más celoso y el youkai más impulsivo; aun así eran su Inuyasha.

"¡Buenas noches Inuyasha!"

Se despidió con la vista fija en la mancha roja de un árbol cercano, le molestaba un poco que los otros dos Inuyashas la alejaran del youkai, aunque corría cierto peligro, le molestaba que lo mantuvieran lejos de ella, no dejaba de ser su esposo también.

"Buenas noches"

Dijo a los restantes dentro de su habitación, su cabaña era bastante amplia, y tenía una habitación extra donde ella dormía ahora sola, dejando al Inuyasha hanyou y humano en lo que ella decía la "sala" para que durmieran cerca de ella.

"Buenas noches Kagome"

"Buenas noches"

Les sonrió a ambos cerrando la puerta lentamente, miro el futon, otra vez… dormiría sola.


	2. Chapter 2

DIVISIÓN

Chapter 2

Giró en la rama gruñendo, ya se estaba cansando de esto, había pasado un mes desde que el estúpido Shippo había hecho ese estúpido hechizo dejándolo a él con apariencia de youkai. ¡Un mes!, un mes sin su hermosa Kagome, sin su dulce cercanía, sin sus sonrisas. Y todo porque esas falsas copias suyas lo consideraban "peligroso". ¡Qué tontería! El nunca, JAMAS lastimaría a Kagome, a su Kagome.

Giró de nuevo, y es que todavía no entendía como había ido a parar convirtiéndose en youkai completo, al darse cuenta se asustó, temió por su compañera y sus amigos, pero pronto se dio cuenta, que su mente seguía siendo la misma, su amor por Kagome y el deseo de protegerla seguía presenta, incluso aumentado por su youki.

Pero esas estúpidas copias no le dejaban acercársele, y por la seguridad y tranquilidad de su miko, decidió no pelear con ellos, solo podía observarla de lejos, escucharla charlar con los otros y verla sonreír, gracias a Kami que tenía aún más agudos sus sentidos para sentirse cerca de ella aunque fuera de esa forma.

Su Kagome, nunca se olvidaba de él, siempre le gritaba donde le parecía verlo, los buenos días y las buenas noches, solo eso y su corazón se calentaba, su compañera, su Kagome

 _'_ _Kagome…'_

 _..._

Gruñó al árbol detrás de él, aún en la oscuridad de la noche, sentía claramente la presencia del youkai cerca, gruñó hacia las ramas al tiempo que afirmaba el agarre en la leña y emprendía el regreso a la aldea, el tiempo seguía pasando y la situación seguía igual, tres Inuyashas, un youkai, un humano y él, un asqueroso hanyou.

No podía evitar sentir miedo, miedo de perder a su compañera, sentía a Kagome cada vez más distante, más preocupada, podía oler su preocupación, su desesperación, su miedo; siempre que le preguntaba ella le sonreía e insistía en que todo estaba bien, pero no era así, habían unos impostores que no le dejaban vivir en paz, cuantas veces se había detenido, justo cuando pensaba en tomarla entre sus brazos y huir, escapar, solo para estar con ella, como antes, solos los dos, pero temía que aquellas copias los siguieran, más ese youkai, que justo en ese momento lo seguía de cerca.

También tenía miedo de que ese youkai escapara con su Kagome, dos o tres veces esa tonta niña se había perdido de su vista para verlo, pese a sus intentos de que entendiera que era peligroso, la muy tonta alegaba que él también era su compañero, eso sí le había dolido.

 _'_ _Kagome tonta, solo Yo soy tú compañero'_

A lo mejor quería cambiarlo, después de todo, entre un youkai y un hanyou, viviría mejor con un youkai, entre un humano y un hanyou, peor todavía. Por eso tenía prisa en llegar, no quería dejar a solas a esos dos ni un segundo.

Lo vio esperando fuera de la cabaña, tal y como habían acordado, se encontraba sentado con las manos en su haori y los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no estaba dormido, el olor a enojo le llegó también.

En ese momento sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, un gruñido gutural tras él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el youkai se había lanzado a correr hacia la cabaña, trató de alcanzarlo tomándolo del haori y jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El youkai trastabilló cayendo tras él, levantándose al instante con una mirada oscurecida y determinada.

"¡Muévete!"

Nunca había oído su voz de esa manera, en verdad era amenazadora, pero no lo haría retroceder, comenzó a desenfundar su espada cuando lo percibió… el olor de deseo de Kagome…

...

Su mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Kagome, su Kagome que le llamaba con su delicioso aroma. Mataría a esa copia barata de hanyou si era necesario para llegar a ella.

No había nadie con ella, sino percibiría su olor también, solo estaba el humano ese y parecía no haberse dado cuenta, no importaba como fuera, su Kagome estaba en algún lugar deseosa de su compañero.

Gruñó al imaginar su hermoso cuerpo que en tanto tiempo no había tocado, no había sentido, y su sangre hervía más y más, necesitaba estar con Kagome ¡Ahora!

Notó que al hanyou nervioso, seguramente acababa de notarlo también, justo cuando iba a avanzar vio a Tessaiga desenfundada; pero no le importaba, lo mataría si era necesario para ir con su hermosa compañera. Eso debió hacer desde hace tiempo, eliminar a esas copias baratas para estar con SU mujer.

Sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia el hanyou

...

No podía creer lo que veía, su parte youkai y su parte hanyou estaban peleando, al parecer era una pelea enserio, lo que era peligroso, muy peligroso.

 _'_ _¡Kagome!'_

Se levantó de prisa entrando en la cabaña.

"¡Aléjate de ahí!"

La voz amenazadora del hanyou no lo detuvo y abrió la puerta de golpe. Se quedó paralizado.

Su hermosa miko de porcelana estaba acostada en su futon, sudando con los ojos cerrados, sujetando las sábanas levemente a su alrededor, gimiendo por lo bajo.

Sabía que estaba soñando, pero verla así, sabiendo que soñaba con él, era lo más incitante que podía encontrar, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo.

Ahora entendía, por qué el caos haya afuera. Se acercó a ella lentamente, no pudo evitar jadear al verla tan expuesta cerca de él. Pero tenía que despertarla, no podía dejarse llevar en esos momentos.

"Ka… Kagome"

La muchacha seguía soñando, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas aún dormida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, determinado.

"Kagome despierta"

Dijo moviéndola un poco, la joven miko abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándolo con la mirada oscurecida y los labios entre abiertos.

"Inuyasha…"

Apretó los puños con fuerza, la forma en que dijo su nombre era…

...

Estaba desorientada, hace un momento tenía a Inuyasha sobre ella haciéndole el amor con pasión y ahora se encontraba con la mirada sería de su Inuyasha humano.

"Tienes que salir"

Se levantó despacio sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas, había sido un sueño, se sonrojo avergonzada, ¿qué hacia uno de los Inuyashas en su habitación?

"Kagome tienes que salir" dijo alejándose de ella rápidamente y abriendo la puerta "Esos dos se están peleando"

En ese momento terminó de despertarse, claro, se habían dado cuenta, sus agudos sentidos lo habían notado, dejó su vergüenza de un lado, y salió lo más rápido, tenía que detenerlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

...

Esquivó el ataque con su espada, ese youkai era muy fuerte y no parecía estar dispuesto a parar hasta matarlo, el humano había entrado en la cabaña con una Kagome quien sabe en qué estado.

Gruñó alejando al youkai de un golpe, sus sentidos estaban sensibles, cuanto deseaba estar con su hembra, y por lo que sabía Kagome también lo extrañaba. Esquivó a duras penas las garras de su adversario, no podía distraerse, tenía que acabar con la pelea.

"¡Deténganse!"

La escuchó gritar tras de él, el olor ya no era reciente pero seguía presente en ella, el youkai la miró con ojos llameantes, no lo permitiría, nadie tocaría a Kagome más que él, levantó su espada.

"¡Oswari!"

Se estrelló contra el suelo, oyendo dos quejidos más aparte del suyo, gruñó acompañado de un gruñido más ronco aún al tiempo que trataba de levantarse. Escuchó una risilla ahogada y luego la carcajada de su compañera, logro levantar la cabeza viéndola reírse como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho y el mismo sonrió al observarla, esto tenía que parar, no importaba como fuera, Kagome tenía que ser feliz de nuevo.

...

"¡¿Qué?!"

Kagome se enderezó de golpe, los miraba con ojos muy abiertos a los tres, podía oler su miedo y la preocupación de los demás en la cabaña.

"Ya hemos hablado de eso y todos estamos de acuerdo"

Los ojos de Kagome se posaron en cada uno un instante, como queriendo corroborarlo, hasta llegar con él, aún no entendía cómo podía mirarlo como siempre, luego de casi perder el control hace unos días, ni como había convencido a sus falsas copias de que lo dejaran entrar en la cabaña, era su hermosa y bondadosa Kagome, que siempre pensaba en él.

"No pienso hacerlo"

Su postura se había relajado, y una mirada segura que rayaba en necedad se colocó en su rostro

"Kagome…"

Ahora el humano hablaba, al percatarse de la mirada de todos puesta en él rápidamente se enderezó un poco, adoptando su postura arrogante de nuevo.

"Es lo mejor para todos, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad"

Ahogó un gruñido en su garganta, él era el que debía haber dicho eso, no esa copia barata

"No, eso sería peor, peor para mí y para ustedes"

"Con el tiempo se olvidaría"

"¡No!"

La joven miko cruzó los brazos aumentando su necedad, es que jamás cambiaría

"Kagome"

Su ronca voz llamó la atención de todos también, no se dejó intimidar, tenía que ser claro, sin quitar la mirada de ella continuó.

"Entiende, esto se está saliendo de control, no podemos vivir todos tranquilamente como si nada, tu bien sabes que esto te está cansando también, solo te pedimos que escojas a uno, solo eso, y los otros se irán sin hacer alboroto, no nos importaría con tal de que seas feliz de nuevo"

Kagome miraba al youkai con ojos llorosos, sonrió ligeramente y miró el suelo relajando su postura, las miradas de los presentes estaban fijas en ella, a excepción de los otros Inuyashas que lo veían a él molestos.

"Yo… yo no quiero elegir a ninguno"

Los miró aún con su mirada cristalina y la bajo de nuevo

"No soportaría verte partir Inuyasha"

Los tres dieron un respingo

"Porque no sé cuál de ustedes es el original, los tres se comportan igual, los tres son él… y yo amo a los tres…"

"¡Kagome YO soy tu Inuyasha!"

El hanyou se había acercado a ella rápidamente, el youkai se tensó, que esa copia barata no intentara nada o lo haría pedazos

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es cierto!" El humano lo jalaba del haori mirándole de frente furioso

"¡Aléjate copia barata!"

"¡Mira quién lo dice impostor!"

Lo había jalado con tal fuerza que había caído al suelo. El youkai intervino.

"¡Solo porque tuviste la suerte de quedarte con la apariencia de hanyou no digas que eres el verdadero porque no es cierto!"

"¡¿Cómo que la suerte?!"

"¡Ya basta!"

Kagome estaba de pie ocultando la vista tras su flequillo, levantó la mirada rápidamente dejando caer una lágrima y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

"¡Kagome espera!" el hanyou fue detenido por su fuerte agarre, a la vez que el humano fue detenido por Miroku

"Deja de forcejear la señorita Kagome necesita estar sola, no lo entienden ustedes hacen las cosas más difíciles"

Tomando un poco más de impulso tiró al suelo al hanyou y comenzó a correr, ninguno de esos dos lo alcanzaría, no como youkai, no siendo el más rápido, la vio sentada en la urna del pozo, a punto de saltar.

"¡Kagome!"

Ella volteó a verlo nerviosa, no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de alcanzarla, el pozo no había funcionado en años pero algo le decía que si Kagome saltaba la perdería para siempre, estuvo a punto de tomarla cuando alguien jaló de su hakama.

Kagome saltó, el pateó al hanyou que lo había detenido y miro dentro del pozo. No había nadie.

/

Nota de la autora. Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a las personas que han leido y disfrutado del fic aun con los errores que tenia, soy nueva en la comunidad Fanfiction y debo admitir que al copiar/pegar la historia no me di cuenta de que algunos signos (casualmente los que usaba como separacion entre personajes) se habian borrado, denuevo gracias por sus reviews :3, realmente son motivadores xD


	3. Chapter 3

DIVISIÓN

Chapter 3

"¡Aléjate!"

"¡Déjame pasar!"

"¡Da un paso más y te haré pedazos!"

Se escondió muy bien, como todos los días los observaba de lejos pero en el árbol más alto, el hanyou y el youkai peleando para acercarse al pozo, y él observándolo de lejos, por si su Kagome regresaba, por si en algún momento alguno de ellos dos se distraía y él podía intentar cruzar.

Apretó los puños con fuerzas y golpeó el árbol.

 _'_ _¡Maldición!'_

Esos dos se merecían a Kagome más que él, podían protegerla, podían luchar por ella, y él, él solo… podía observar; ni siquiera su espada funcionaba sin sus poderes, no podía hacer absolutamente NADA.

Con algo de suerte algún día esos dos se matarían y él se quedaría con Kagome, solo eso le daba esperanza, si algún día se mataban, si él seguía con vida para entonces, si Kagome regresaba.

"¡Inuyasha vamos a comer!"

Miroku lo llamaba desde abajo, últimamente, durante las 3 semanas que Kagome había cruzado el pozo, todos, se habían portado condescendientes con los tres, aunque más con él por ser al que más veían.

"Iré más tarde"

También él, había tratado de ser más… amable

El monje se marchó sin que él se diera cuenta. Suspiró. Siguió mirando a sus contrapartes pelear sin prestarles demasiada atención. El hanyou empujaba con su espada al youkai que resistía pese a las quemaduras en sus manos. En un momento en que el youkai lo empujó lejos el hanyou aprovecho para acercarse al pozo siendo atrapado al instante del haori por el youkai, tratando de vencer al otro ambas bestias se debatían sin desistir, el youkai levantó sus garras y al hanyou para esquivarlo lo tomó por los costados, ambos cayeron al pozo.

El humano que antes había estado tan tranquilo se levantó de golpe, una luz comenzó a salir, bajo rápidamente del árbol lastimándose un pie por él impacto, un frágil pie humano, aun así corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía esa luz, que seguía ahí, presente, sin saber que ocurría adentro.

Se acercó cauteloso al escuchar un gruñido, tal vez por fin, alguno había muerto.

...

La luz era tan intensa que tenía que cubrirse los ojos, escuchó al youkai gruñir, no sabía a qué se debía ese cambió en el pozo, tanto él como el youkai habían entrado antes, pero absolutamente nada había pasado, ahora, con los dos allí volvía a aparecer la luz, escuchó otro corazón latir deprisa, dio un respingo creyendo que era Kagome hasta percatarse que era su parte humana.

Tal vez si se juntaban los tres…

...

 _'_ _Inuyasha…'_

Sentada junto al Goshimboku estaba Kagome, con su falda blanca y su top verde, acababa de ver a Sota entrar a la casa luego de saludarla.

Últimamente se la pasaba mucho en el Goshimboku, desde que había intentado regresar al Sengoku, desde que se dio cuenta que no podía. Suspiro. Tal vez ese era su castigo, por no querer escoger a un Inuyasha los había perdido a los tres, para siempre.

Pasó un instante hasta que se diera cuenta de que había cambiado de época, y es que correr al pozo fue un simple impulso, todavía no entendía por qué había podido pasar y mucho menos por qué ya no podía regresar.

Su madre, su abuelo y Sota, habían estado muy felices de verla de nuevo, habían estado así al menos una semana, hasta que ella les contará lo que había sucedido y hasta que ella se aislara en el Goshimboku o en el pozo.

' _Inuyasha…'_

Una lágrima amenazaba con salir, que raro, había creído que no volvería a llorar más, después de ese desahogo que tuvo hacía una semana, pero hay estaban otra vez sus ojos llorosos, tristes, sin esperanzas, tal vez se quedaría seca.

Su Inuyasha, sus Inuyashas la tenían muy preocupada, sabía que la rivalidad entre ellos se volvería con más fuerza…

Sintió un calor conocido.

Su mano se posó en su pecho tratando de calmarla. De repente se había agitado. El calor seguía ahí y la guiaba al pozo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su corazón se aceleró, su mente había actuado más rápido y de repente ya estaba en el pozo, no había nada, pero el suelo brillaba levemente; saltó dentro y con sus manos comenzó a cavar.

La luz seguía ahí… tenía que lograrlo.

...

En él momento en que el hanyou jaló dentro del pozo al humano sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, cerró los ojos ante la sensación tan extraña, sentía como si le estiraran la piel, miró sus brazos estaban normales solo que cada vez los cubría más esa intensa luz, de repente vio sus brazos humanos, luego sus garras; levantó su rostro, las caras frente a él cambiaban, youkai, humano, hanyou, su mente era la misma pero recuerdos que no había vivido venían a él.

Por fin, la luz los cubrió por completo.

...

Kagome retrocedió, levantando la vista en el momento exacto de ver a las tres partes de su amado unirse.

Inuyasha permanecía con la vista al frente, dándole la espalda, parecía confundido, miró sus manos, lo vio tocarse las orejas, no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo por detrás, el hanyou dio un respingo.

Se volteó rápidamente mirándola sorprendido, Kagome recorrió con sus manos su nariz, sus cejas, su boca; sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha acarició su mejilla, ella se recargó en su mano, cerrando los ojos.

"Por fin... regresaste Inuyasha"

Un movimiento rápido la sorprendió, hasta sentir los suaves labios de su amado contra los suyos en una caricia suave pero desesperada, tanto tiempo, después de tanto tiempo.

Colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándolo y atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Lo besó con pasión, con desesperación y con amor. Justo como él a ella.

De repente sintió al hanyou bajar sus besos por su cuello, con una mano sujetando su espalda y con la otra levantando lentamente su delicada playera, haciendo que la joven miko deseara más de sus caricias; pero sin prisa, tenían toda una vida para compensar el tiempo perdido…

/

Vio a su hermosa compañera acurrucada junto a él, la luz de la mañana caía sobre su pelo que brillaba ante su toque.

Kagome tonta, lo había hecho quedarse despierto toda la noche recordando ese tiempo; ese inmundo, crudo y desesperante tiempo, ahora era como si tuviera tres versiones de lo ocurrido dentro de él, que se mezclaban y entrelazaban. En realidad Kagome había acertado, él fue esos tres Inuyashas, todavía no entendía como, pero así había ocurrido.

"Inuyasha. Kagome"

Una voz chillona llamaba desde afuera, el hanyou vio cómo su dulce esposa fruncía el ceño para luego abrir los ojos lentamente. Todavía no entendía cómo podía ser tan hermosa siempre. No esperó a que despertara bien cuando beso sus labios rápidamente, luego su frente y mejillas, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara.

Su pequeña, después de tanto tiempo juntos todavía se sonrojaba.

"Inuyasha, Miroku quiere que lo ayudes en un exterminio, y la anciana Kaede quiere que Kagome vaya pronto para revisar cómo va el bebé"

El hanyou observó con dulzura la enorme panza que tenía su mujer, según la anciana faltaba muy poco para que su cachorro naciera, y él lo esperaba ansioso, ayudo a levantarse a su mujer.

"¿Dormiste bien Inuyasha?"

"¡Keh!"

 _'_ _No tienes idea'_

Kagome le sonrió antes de comenzar a cambiarse, el salió de la cabaña, vio a Shippo sonreírle abiertamente, tuvo que contenerse para no darle un buen y merecido golpe en la cabeza, toda esa pesadilla que había pasado fue su culpa.

"¿Todo bien Inuyasha?"

El hanyou se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada del zorrito

"Hasta ahora si mocoso"

Contestó revolviéndole el cabello al niño, sosteniendo la mano de su mujer que acababa de salir, para ayudarla a llegar sana y salva a la cabaña de la anciana.

Al menos tendría otra anécdota que contarle a su cachorro.


End file.
